Chris Benoit Media Coverage
by Sapphire Adams
Summary: This is an opinion piece written by myself about the Chris Benoit Tragedy and how the media is covering it, along with some of the wrestlers who have come forward to talk about the situation. Please read & review.


**_Author's note: hello fellow readers. I am sorry I have not posted anything in the last little while and taken down my other stories due to constant spam and drama that was taking place in my review section. The "reviews" that were going to my e-mail were just stupid pointless spam that had nothing to do with my story and were just personal attacks on readers that had actually taken the time to read and review my story (thank you to those people). I don't need that kind of drama taking up space in my inbox. However, I guess you can say this is a new start and test run. I am working on a new one-shot that should be up in a little while...until then, I am going to use this opinion piece to give this place a second chance. I am giving you the chance to feel free and express your own thoughts, feelings and opinions on this horrible tragedy. I will note now that I WILL NOT tolerate attacks on someone for something they said, respect their views on it and DO NOT jump on them for it. If you want to reply to something they said, visit their page and do so in a PM. Don't have a conversation in my review section. Thank you, and all comments welcome._  
**

Alright, so for the passed month on almost every breaking news station we have heard about the unfortunate loss and death of Chris Benoit, his wife Nancy and 7-year-old son Daniel.

Let me get this straight as a big Chris Benoit fan since I have started to watch WWE programming on a regular basis, I do NOT believe that Chris Benoit committed these crimes in this so-called "murder-suicide." Let me explain.

You see when Chris Benoit's death was announced to the world, the whole wrestling world turned upside down and no doubt it was the ultimate kick in the teeth when these so called "investigators" confirmed that Chris has not only killed himself but his family as well, why WWE are buying into this bullshit and completely erasing any memory of Chris is beyond me because the people working on this case are making stupid assumptions.

Why do I say stupid assumptions? It's simple. They didn't bother take any fingerprints and/or look for any possible hair loss on the scene. They just instantly assumed that it was all Chris' doing. If that's the case, then why the hell was Nancy's death confirmed on Wikipedia 14 hours before it was announced to the world?

I believe that this person knows something and they need to step up because it could be something that could instantly clear Chris' name and earn him back the respect he's lost because so many wrestling fans are buying into this complete and utter bullshit they are hearing about him.

Oh and what about Nancy Grace? This woman knows absolutely NOTHING about wrestling! Her lack of knowledge is pretty clear on her show and she is making a complete idiot of herself. She has guys like Marc Mero on her show talking about steroids and his stupid, dumb list of wrestlers who have supposedly died of steroid abuse, which is clearly not the case.

**I've gone through the list myself:**

**Adrian Adonis (Keith Franke)**** aged 34 died in a car accident.**  
**Chris Candido**** aged 34 died when a blood clot formed during surgery after a ring accident.**  
**DJ Peterson (Dave Peterson)**** aged 33 died in a motorcycle accident.**  
**Dino Bravo (Aldolfo Bresciano) ****aged 44, was murdered.**  
**Junk Yard Dog (Sylvester Ritter)**** aged 45 was killed in a car accident.  
Owen Hart aged 34, died in a ring accident during his entrance**  
**Woman (Nancy Benoit)**** aged 44, supposedly murdered by her husband, Chris Benoit.**  
**Chris Benoit**** aged 40, committed suicide.**  
**Mike Awesome**** aged 42, committed suicide.**  
**Chris Adams**** aged 40, was murdered.**  
**Renegade (Richard Wilson)**** aged 33, committed suicide.**  
**Vivian Vachon**** aged 40, died in a car accident.**

The rest of the people on Mero's list have either died from diseases that can be detected because of drug abuse, heart attacks that could have resulted in drug abuse and drug over doses. Steroids have nothing to do with being killed in a car accident, neither does murder…I have my strong doubts about suicide as well mainly because usually when someone commits suicide, they do it because they are depressed and feel like they can't live with life anymore. I highly doubt steroids make anyone think that way.

BUT NO! Nancy Grace is assuming the worst when it comes to the wrestling business and believing some fucking moron like Marc Mero who hasn't even been in the WWE for over 8 years? He knows absolutely nothing about what's going on in the WWE at this point and time and he obviously isn't too clear of his facts when it comes to a wrestler's death and he just jots down a wrestler when he hears of them dying and instantly assumes it was all because of drugs.

Nancy Grace is also going to have Chyna, of all people on her show sometime. CHYNA?…some former WWE diva who is now only famous for her sex tape with X-Pac (real name Sean Waltman) and been on a downward spiral since leaving the WWE in 2001 and who I think will soon be added to Marc Mero's list because of her known drug and alcohol problems.

As far as I'm concerned when it comes to Nancy Grace, she needs to have more current WWE Superstars and former Superstars who are still close to the WWE despite not being involved on her show instead of having people who haven't been there in years.

The only recent stars she has had are Finlay and Chris Jericho, where as Larry King was smart and had John Cena, Chris Jericho, Ted Dibiase, Steve Blackman and Bret Hart. It really pissed me off though when Finlay was trying to talk about WWE and defend his work and Nancy Grace would constantly cut him off so that dickwad Marc Mero could talk.

Lastly, to close this media rant about how they're covering this whole Benoit Tragedy – Debra McMichael-Marshall-Williams-WhoCanITakeToTheCleanersNext, the former wife of "Stone Cold" Steve Austin needs to shut the fuck up. If she was so damn worried about the abuse she claims that all wives of wrestlers have to put up with, she should of said something 5 years ago when she went ahead and had Steve Austin arrested and all that shit for domestic abuse. Why the hell is she just saying something now? Her excuse "Oh I was told by WWE to keep quiet about the situation because Steve was a top star" is NOT a valid excuse.

She could have said something when she left the WWE in 2002 because she wasn't with the company then and neither was Steve because they had both walked out on the company together THAT SAME YEAR. Therefore, WWE couldn't control her and what she said because she wasn't under contract. If you ask me, now she's just making up bullshit and looking for ways to get attention. Go back to your Real Estate job, bitch.

I'm sick and tired of the media only covering WWE when it's getting a big kick in the teeth. Now because of this horrible tragedy the WWE is being questioned about it's drug policy. I think John Cena has made it pretty clear how good of a drug system the WWE has, despite what the media thinks. John stated that he had been tested 4 times since it's been put in place and he's tested negative on all 4 counts.

In Benoit's case, he tested negative in April – however yes that was April…who knows what he could have been doing since. John stated you get tested at least 4 times a year. Perhaps that was just Benoit's first or second time this year that he had been tested so who knows what he could have been doing since.

So to finally end this long opinion piece…when it comes to the Benoit Tragedy – the only people who know what went on in that house are Chris, Nancy and Daniel but if you want my opinion it's a case of innocent until proven guilty but, the authorities are just jumping to conclusions at the moment and need more proof to prove that Benoit did such a horrible act…hell perhaps even ask Nancy's ex-husband Kevin Sullivan...

Why? Because look at the facts – it would have been 10 years since she divorced him and left him for Benoit and it is a known fact that Kevin had threatened to kill Chris. Hmmm…perhaps the person who edited the article on Nancy Benoit knew something and was someone Kevin was friends with and contacted at the time? Something to think about…

_**Author's note:** **alright, so there it is. You can also find it on my own personal myspace page listed in my profile. Should anyone want to contact me personally, give me a PM or send me a message on myspace but please don't contact me telling me fanfiction was not the place to post it...I know it may not have been the right place to post it when I posted it but I decided to take a chance just to get this out there. Thank you.  
**_

_** - Steph aka Sapphire Adams.  
**_

_**  
**_


End file.
